1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerant gas recycling apparatus for cryogenic cooling device, and more particularly to a refrigerant gas recycling apparatus for cryogenic cooling device, which compresses and stores therein refrigerant gas discharged from a cryogenic cooling device, and can supply in turn stored refrigerant gas to the cryogenic cooling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is essential to use a cryogenic cooling device for cooling an object to a critical transition temperature (about 4˜77K) generating a superconducting state, in order to study a metallic superconducting state, or a superconducting motor, and so on. Such cooling device cools an object using heat of vaporization of refrigerant gas such as nitrogen, neon, hydrogen, helium and so on.
In the prior art, refrigerant gas to be used in and discharged from the cryogenic cooling device was simply discharged in the air without being recycled, or otherwise stored in a large gas bag such as a balloon at atmospheric pressure so as to re-use it.
However, in case where used refrigerant gas is simply discharged in the air like in the prior art, there causes a problem of generating a risk of damage to the human body or explosion due to toxic components or explosive components that may be contained in refrigerant gas. In addition, since refrigerant gas vaporized and discharged from the cooling device increases in volume a few to several tens times its liquid phase, it causes a problem in that if refrigerant gas is stored in the gas bag, the volume of the gas bag becomes increased excessively.
Further, in the prior cryogenic cooling device, independently constructed are a purge unit for purging inside of the cooling device, a refrigerant gas supply unit, and a refrigerant gas recovery unit, so that the respective units should be separately installed for each process and upon each drive of the units, an operator should drive the units manually, which is troublesome and difficult.